dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crazywarfire/Fanon: Blood Shed
Note: I plan on updating this story regularly. Forty years after The Lord Protector Corvo Attano brutally culled a bloody path to lead Empress Emily Kaldwin to her rightful throne, Dunwall has become the epicenter for complete and utter corruption amongst aristocrats and politicians. The rat plague still looms as it consumes the lower classes sparing only the rich and higher class men. This is the story of one man who took a solemn vow to slay the corrupt Empress and return Dunwall back to it's former glory. This is the story of Denzel Mentaoz, the Outsider's hand. Chapter I Part 1 Rain fell silently from the sky, splashing upon the emptied sidewalks. In a nearby alley, a man collapsed to his knees. He felt the plague slowly diminishing whatever life he had preserved. Everything to him fell silent as the blood in his veins chilled and his eye sight slowly blackened. "I can end your suffering," a voice behind him spoke. The sickened man could not turn his body. He no longer had any strength left. "P-please," the dying man muttered. A warm hand made contact with his shoulder. "It will all be over soon," the last thing the man felt, was a blade being driven into his neck. "No one should have to die that way," Denzel Mentaoz said after sliding his blade from the plague victim's body. "I would hope you would have done the same for me if I was in your place." Denzel set the body down, crossing the man's arms in the process. Denzel used his sleeve to wipe the blood off his blade. All Mentaoz did now, was to end the misery of those infected by the plague. The city watch was ever more corrupt. Curfew was strictly enforced. Anyone caught on the streets during curfew were to be shot and killed on sight. This was a risk Denzel was more than willing to take. Part II "I heard that a while ago, the Lord Protector stormed this assassin leader's base and just slaughtered everyone. Even the leader himself!" A guard shouted to the officer. "I heard another interesting story. It's called 'the lazy ass guard who wouldn't go the fuck back to work,' it a really good story," the officer replied obviously annoyed. "Jackass," the guard muttered under his breath. Denzel positioned himself on a balcony adjacent to the wall of light waiting patiently for the patrol to leave their post so he could escape. "Hello there Denzel," echoed in his ear. "Who are you?" Denzel asked. A figure with black eyes materialized in front of him, floating in mid-air. "I am the Outsider and I grow bored of seeing those who bare my mark be sent to the void," The Outsider said. "So, you do exist? Might I ask why you do nothing about this?" Denzel questioned. "Because you are going to be the one doing something instead," Denzel felt his left hand burn as if being branded. As soon as the sensation stopped, Denzel examined the mark on his hand. "This is my mark and with your blade, you will decided if Dunwall is to be left in its crippled state or rebuilt back to its former glory. Or will you burn it to the ground? I will be watching your every step. Entertain me!" The Outsider slowly faded away. Denzel looked back down at the mark on his hand. He heard legends of Corvo baring this mark and using it as a tool to murder his victims. He decided that if Dunwall was to be restored, he had to completely rid the city of those who are corrupt and evil so he can preserve those who still remain kind hearted. "Let's see what this thing can do," Denzel motioned his hand towards a nearby guard then quickly rolled his hand into a fist. Denzel felt himself flash across to the guard. "What the fu-" Denzel impaled his sword into the guard's neck. Blood stained the tip of the blade. Chapter II Chapter III Chapter IV Category:Blog posts